I don't care
by crazynut83
Summary: When Gar and company found out about Raven's secret about her dad, how will Gar react? Will his true feelings come out. raebb minor robstar story is better than summary sugests, please read and review! AU oneshot


Cartoons » Teen Titans » **I don't care**

B s : A A A

Author: ravenloganobsesser

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Angst/Romance - Reviews: 5 - Published: 09-15-05 - Updated: 09-15-05

id:2580449

Hello! If you've read my other story, I just want to say that I'm not dead as you can see. I just have some really good ideas for other fanfics that need to be written down first. plus, i'm not really in the mood. but i'll try to update soon. As for this story, I know that the title sucks, so if you have any good ideas, please tell me.

Firenze2000-... Yeah, sorry but this is just a one shot. That sort of scared me. Thanks for the review!

IGAF-kun- Thanks for the review!

Draco Blade- You're to kind. Thanks for the review!

Fernu-i don't have enough imagination to make anything more out of it. Sorry. Thanks for the review!

KorrianderX'Hal- Yeah, you're right, he was OOC, but i like this version more then the annoying leader. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans blah, blah, blah. (this gets kinda annoying, but hey! i don't want to be sued.)

* * *

He stared at his hands, surprised at how pale they were. Earlier, they were a completely different color. Earlier, they were a bright red.

He shook his head lightly. No, he would not think about that.

He looked up across the hall at his friend, Victor Stone, whose jersey had some small grass stains on it. He was slumped over in his seat, head in his hands. That was a mark of how serious the situation was. He himself had never seen Vic that depressed.

He then looked to his left. Kori Anderson was sobbing silently into the shoulder of Dick Grayson, who was holding her. A very somber expression was on his face In the seat next to them was a bowling pin shaped container, with a black belt draped over it.

At any other time, he would have smiled. But this wasn't like any other time.

At any other time, they would all have been happy and laughing. At any other time, they would not be in such strange positions. At any other time, he would have been bugging the final member of their group, trying to get her to smile, or laugh.

No, he reminded himself, if he thought about her, the guilt would come back.

His thoughts were interrupted when a door swung open. A doctor stepped out, looking exhausted, with small blood spots on his white robe thingy (a/n great word, i know). He sighed as he pulled off his gloves. The bleeding had been difficult to stop, not to mention numerous cuts and bruises all over. But she had four great friends who were worried about her, and he was glad that he had ..well, at least _some_ good news.

At once, those four great friends crowded around the doctor as soon as they saw him step out.

They waited impatiently for him to speak. This was slow torture to Garfield Logan (a/n duh, who did you think it was?). Finally, the doctor gave a slight smile.

Garfield's heart gave a slight leap. This meant something good, right?

"We've managed to stop the bleeding, and her blood pressure is now stable (a/n i have no idea what i'm talking about, so bear with me)." The doctor started to say. " She's still very weak though, and needs a lot of rest. Did any of you know about this?"

Numbly, Garfield shook his head. Inside, his heart was leaping for joy that she was alright.

"Well, we also fixed a few broken ribs. Had she been there any longer, she might not have made it."

"Ca- can we see her?" Garfield's mind was begging for the doctor the doctor to say yes. He needed to see her, to make sure with his own eyes that she was alright.

The doctor frowned. She was still very weak, as he had said earlier, and it probably wouldn't be a good idea for anyone to see her. But, as he looked into the green eyes of the teen who had asked him, he realized that it would crush the poor kid.

He hesitated a bit more, then made his decision. "...Ok, but only one person can go." The doctor then walked off, doing important doctor stuff.

The four friends turned to each other. As Garfield opened his mouth to say something, Kori quickly cut in.

"I believe that Garfield should go see her." She said it quietly, but firmly. She was holding hands with Dick, who agreed with her. "Yeah, it's obvious that.. that you care about her. Not to say that we don't either, but in a different way."

Garfield was stunned. He couldn't believe that they were letting him go first, and wasn't at all bothered by the fact that they knew about his more-than-obvious crush on her. Well, he wasn't bothered _to_ badly.

"Thanks." He managed to say. "Hey, no problem man! Now get in there." Vic smiled at him, and then led the group back to their chairs. With that, Garfield turned and walked to her room.

He paused outside her room. He wasn't sure why, and then he gently pushed open her door. Machines were beeping or humming softly, but they seemed to pound in his ears like a jackhammer in the otherwise silent room. Stepping carefully around the wires, he soon reached the foot of her bed, and, as he saw her face, was soon assaulted by a flood of memories that he had been trying to block out all evening.

_Flashback_

_Garfield frowned slightly in thought as he walked to his house. He was worried about Raven, they all were. For the past few days she had been looking paler than usual, and she winced every time she made a sharp movement. She thought that she was doing a good job hiding it, but it was becoming more and more obvious with each passing day._

_Just today, she had to hurry home because her dad needed her there. Garfield sighed as he looked down, kicking an empty pop bottle along. He then stopped suddenly, the pop bottle rolling away. _

_He knew what he would do. His mind made up, he turned left and headed down the street towards Raven's house._

_End Flashback_

Garfield opened his eyes to find that he was still at the foot of the bed. Slowly, he walked around to where a guest chair was set up. As he sat down, he gazed at her pale face. Very slowly, he raised a hand and tucked a few tendrils of hair behind her ear. He frowned as he remembered what happened next.

_Flashback_

_Garfield reached Raven's doorstep. He shivered a bit as he looked at her house. It looked so... so run down. The only light came from the soft glow of the t.v. _

_He raised up hand to knock, but before he could do so, a resounding crash came from inside the house. Wondering what had happened, he put his ear to the door. Luckily for him, he had great hearing._

_Garfield strained to hear what was going on. Finally, he was able to make out a voice. "It's your fault she died. I loved her, and you took her from me!" _

_Garfield gasped silently as he realized that this was Raven's father speaking. There was a thud and a loud crack from inside the house, followed by a sharp intake of air and a quiet whimper. He then realized the Raven's dad was speaking to Raven herself!_

"_You're worthless, good for nothing, and stupid!" Gar's blood started to boil. No one spoke to Raven like that. _No one!

"_You took away the best thing that happened to my life. And now, you're going to pay." Raven's father said the last part so menacingly, Garfield froze in spite of himself._

"_You don't deserve to live. So I'm going to help you. I should have done this a longtime ago." Gar's eyes widened in panic at this last bit._

_As he fumbled to get the door open, he heard footsteps thudding closer to him. They then stopped, and he heard a clink of metal on metal. Soft groaning could be heard farther away._

_The footsteps receded and Garfield backed away slightly from the door. He got ready to knock it down, and as he did so, he heard the swish of the knife through the air._

_He stood there in the doorway, gaping at the scene that lay before him. Raven lay on the floor, curled up in pain, a large slash wound across her chest. Her father was leaning over her, a bloodied knife raised high in the air to deliver the killing blow._

_When he saw Garfield, he dropped the knife and hopped out the open window near by _(a/n i couldn't think of what do do with him, don't kill me!)_. Garfield ran over to the phone and dialed 911. After he told them info, he dropped it without bothering to hang up and ran to Raven's side._

_He tried frantically to stop the bleeding, getting his hands covered in the sticky red liquid. Her eyes flickered open, and when she saw who was helping her, she gave a slight smile. Garfield saw none of this, but he did notice when she fainted. At that moment, the ambulance arrived._

_End Flashback_

He reached out and grabbed her hand, gently stroking it with her thumb. It was so very quiet, much unlike the ride to the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Garfield didn't let go of her hand during the whole ride. In the distance, he could hear shouting, but he couldn't make it out. It all seemed so distant to him. _

_Why hadn't she told them? Was it because she didn't trust them? Was she ashamed of her life? These questions kept repeating over and over in his head. _

_The had reached the hospital and had ran inside, himself with them. But when they reached the surgery room, one nurse held him back. "You can't go in there." She said firmly, but kindly. Gar nodded numbly, and walked over to the plastic waiting chairs._

_Just then he remembered his friends. They would want to know. He was about to take out his phone when he noticed something strange. His hands were the wrong color. A cry sprang up in his throat, but he forced it down as he ran towards the bathroom._

_He scrubbed them vigorously, trying to get her blood of of them. They were finally clean, and he walked back to the waiting room, slumped over. _

_He then remembered that he still needed to call his friends. They would want to know. Hands trembling, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Vic's number. _

"_Hey man, what's up?" His cheerful voice came clear over the phone. In the distance, Garfield could hear the sound of whistles being blown and men grunting as they tackled each other._

_He took several deeps breaths, trying to steady himself. "Everything okay?" Vic's voice was a bit confused now. It wasn't like Gar to be quiet. "Where are you right now?" _

"_I- we- I'm at the hospital." His voice came out unsteady over the phone. "What happened?" Vic sounded alarmed._

"_I'm fine, but- but Raven..." His voice trailed off. "I'm coming over there. I'll guess I'll see you in a few." With that he hung up._

_He had basically the same conversation with Dick and Kori. They all arrived soon, Kori holding her violin in hand, Dick still in his martial arts outfit, (though he did have a spare change of clothes) and Vic in his football jersey. _

_Gar smiled a bit when he saw this. They all shared such a bond. They had all stopped doing their most favorite thing when they heard that Raven was.. was. His smile disappeared as he thought that. _

_His friends noticed the change in his attitude. "Is everything okay?" Kori asked this quietly. Gar sighed as he swept a hand through his hair. He then went on to explain what had happened._

"_Did any of you know about Raven's dad?" Kori, Dick, and Vic each shook their heads. They then sat down, which is where you found them._

_End Flashback_

"Raven." The name was said quietly. "Why didn't you tell anyone? We wouldn't have cared. We would have helped you. _I _would have helped you." He said all this while staring sadly at her face.

"We're all so worried about you. I know the last words I said to you weren't exactly the nicest, and I didn't want you thinking that I didn't like you." He gave a short, bitter laugh at this. "In fact, that's the exact opposite of what I feel. I like you, a lot. But I don't deserve you. You're too beautiful, too awesome, and waaay to smart.

"I could have saved you. I heard him call you worthless, and I just stood there. I heard him say he was going to kill you, and I still couldn't get to you. I was so worried that something might happen to you, I just couldn't think correctly.

"So I guess I can add that I'm to much of a coward for you on your list. I could never say all this for such a long time, because I've always liked you since I first saw you. I wouldn't call it love, but it might become that in the future.

I know that you don't feel the same. To you, I've always been the annoying guy who gets in the way of whatever you're doing. But I did all that because I was too scared to tell you that I liked you.

"I don't care if you tell me you hate me for not protecting you, I don't care if you've always hated me. Jus- just please wake up." He whispered the last two words. Two small tears trickled down from the corner of his eyes.

He stood up, ready to leave, knowing that the others would most likely want to see her. But then, he felt a small pressure in his hand. Looking down, he saw the fingers intertwined with his slowly loosen their grip. He looked back at Raven's bed and saw her eyes flutter open. He leaned in close to her face.

Slowly she opened her eyes. As amethyst and emerald gazes locked with each other, she said softly, "I could never hate you." He then slowly leaned in and kissed her. As they did so, he knew everything would be alright.

* * *

Yeah, I know, cheesy ending. I'm horrible, as you can tell, writing fluff. But please review me! umm, that's all for now! 


End file.
